


Crystal Blue

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Aquariums are good for ideas. Or distractions.





	Crystal Blue

An aquarium visit was just what they needed, Tatsuya thought to himself as he watched the fish swimming around in a large tank filling the whole wall. They needed inspiration for underwater scenery, and what better than to study some. Maybe it wasn't exactly the real thing, but this was as close to underwater as they were going to get.

Research trip, indeed, he mentally reminded himself as he glanced at Allan on his side. With the two of them together watching the fish and enjoying themselves, this was almost a date. Only almost - this was one hundred percent for work related matters and they were here for ideas and research. It was quite different from their usual surroundings, which made it ideal, though it also served well for relaxing and allowing him to forget about usual work.

"Hmm, maybe something like this," Allan pondered, pointing at the large fish tank. "What do you think? Any ideas yet?"

"Some. Color scheme wise, the colors here are quite amazing when you look at it like this," Tatsuya replied, nodding upwards. "The way the water reflects the light and the overall blue scenery here are quite eyecatching. Even the fish swimming around..." He paused and watched the multi-colored fish swim by. "I kind of like those colors," he added, pointing at one of the larger fishes. "It feels like it would go well with underwater suits, especially if you make the weathering look like it's..."

At that point he trailed off, noticing Allan staring at him with a overly happy smile on his face. Not exactly surprising, considering which one of them was more likely to get embarrassing ideas. "Hmm?" Allan questioned, still watching him. "What were you saying?"

Tatsuya smirked. "Oh, about the weathering. Need to make it look like the surface has been in touch with water for long periods of time. Salt water especially would cause damage over time. I just got distracted thinking about this place and what we've been looking at." He took a few steps forward, looking up at the fish swimming in the tank. "...It's so nice and peaceful here," he finished. "So very relaxing."

"It's kind of romantic, isn't it?" Allan asked with a hint of a grin. "Aquariums are popular date spots, or so I hear."

"I didn't exactly go to traditional dates back in high school, so I wouldn't really know," Tatsuya replied. "This isn't a date though," he added. "We're here for..." He trailed off and walked to the side, reaching to touch the glass and softly drawing his fingertips over it as he went. "Research," he finished. "Though we already seem to have gotten a bit distracted."

There were other people around, though not in this part of the aquarium currently; rather, the few people that were there seemed to be more interested in watching the fish. Or each other, Tatsuya noted to himself, somewhat amused as he noticed a couple holding hands and being all embarrassed on the other side of the room. "Research on underwater scenery, yes," Allan noted as he stepped closer. "Should we head into the tunnel under the large tank there and continue our study?"

Tatsuya nodded and turned to walk towards the tunnel, though he stopped right by Allan and grabbed a hold of his hand as he went by him. "Maybe it is indeed the lighting we should pay attention to," he said, conveniently ignoring the surprise he could feel through Allan's fingers under his own. "I mean, look at this. All the shades of blue, like crystal..."

"There's... Ah, I mean, depends on the... location we assume the suit is at," Allan replied, managing to compose himself and at least pretend to stick to business. "Underwater scenery is different depending on the region after all and this..." He trailed off, a smile on his face. "Tatsuya...?"

"Mm, yes. Let's presume one of the arctic areas. We should take ice and cold into consideration in that scenery, though..." By now it was quite clear they both were not exactly fully into the research part anymore, though there was no denying they had gotten the ideas they had come here for. "This place would seem a bit more... warm, though?" Tatsuya glanced around; there were a couple of people ahead of them, walking away and busy looking at the fish, and nobody had entered right after them. Perfect.

He pulled Allan a little closer then reached up with his free hand and caught him by the neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

The fish happily swimming around them in the tank certainly didn't care, and for a few seconds, he wasn't about to care about them either.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 100% research. Yes.


End file.
